BLEACH X MSI, Chapter One:Masturbates
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: Self-explanartory-with Ichigo! Inspired by Mindless Self Indulgence. Do not read if you don't like the music group/song. Basically, nonvirgin Grimmjow introduces masturbation to virgin Ichigo, but things take a turn when images of Jaegerjaquez pop up. Definite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

All of them moaned the same names in their sleep.

Ulysses and Lycoris.

It was weird, especially because it'd been happening to all of the Soul Reapers, Arrancar and Vizard boys.

It all started with the wet dreams. Then it continued night after night.

Soon, it turned into something much more extreme.

M A S T U R B A T I O N

/ / /

Ichigo sat up in his bed, sweating. He felt his sheets soaked, so he lifted the covers and found something he wished he hadn't.

"Fuck,"he mumbled to himself.

The fifteen-year-old strawberry got up and walked to the bathroom to change into his basketball shorts.

'That's the last time I'll ever go to bed with boxers on,' he thought to himself as he hopped into an early morning shower.

Ichigo reached over to the counter before he hopped in, turning on the stereo. Mindless Self Indulgence-better known as MSI-was blasting from the speakers. He turned it down due to the major profanity in the song that was playing. It was one of his favorites.

M A S T U R B A T E S

He smiled to himself as he stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water ran down his body, washing away the heavy sweat that induced him. Ichigo was curious how it'd feel to…

No, he wasn't like that. The boy wouldn't give into it like everyone else had. But, still, just because he was a virgin didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.

Kurosaki stared down at his limp member and just kept staring.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, more to himself than the song playing. He'd had it on repeat.

Slowly but surely, Ichigo placed his hand on his cock. For the first time, he'd touched his penis since he was a baby. It felt weird, but he gave it a whack.

The sensation was indescribable! He couldn't stop even if he tried. The friction was blowing Ichigo out of his fucking mind!

He gulped and blushed, not knowing how to make it hard or cause himself to ejaculate. That's when he remembered what Grimmjow told him after he'd done it.

~"Just think of a sexy girl naked-or boy, depending on what you like," Jaegerjaquez informed him. He meant that last part to piss Kurosaki off, but it didn't, really.

"Naked? Is that it?" Ichigo questioned. "Can't they be doing something?"

The icy blue-haired boy shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I pictured Nel giving me a blowjob," he answered casually.

Ichigo made a scowl and had a faraway look, flaring his nostrils (that's the face I make when I'm disturbed). His virgin ears had been soiled, and his eyes as well, when he pictured the graphic ears.

"Dude, shut up," he said, turning away and glaring over his shoulder.

Grimmjow shrugged again, smiling slyly.

"Just try'na help out," he replied.

The ginger had a sus face as he retorted, "But I don't need you in my mind as I do so."

The sixth Espada smirked and walked off just as Ichigo had. ~

Reality hit the teenage substitute Soul Reaper once he felt a tug below his torso. Kurosaki glanced down to see-yes!-his cock was finally aroused, hard and ready.

Despite his success, he was still confused as to who he should jack off to.

Nobody came to mind at first, until he thought of Orihime. Ichigo got to work and not long after, his penis produced some sort of hot white liquid. He watched it squirt onto the shower walls.

"Shit," he growled, blushing.

He was happy it worked, but was pissed at the fact that he'd have to clean that up. Well, it was his own, so he barely minded.

Ichigo didn't just masturbate to Orihime, but Rukia, too! And then Ulysses! And then Ulysses' fraternal twin, Lycoris!

The fun never stopped as Ichigo started moaning their names, feeling his dick throb at the actions. Friction increased as he imagined all the sex positions they'd do with him and all of the dirty things he'd commit to them. Masturbation was like an addiction, although he couldn't imagine alcohol and drugs were as great as everyone claimed they were. No, not compared to THIS.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip as he jazzed on account of picturing himself fingering Orihime, Ulysses sucking his cock, eating Rukia out and fucking Lycoris anal style.

The guy was glad that Grimmjow introduced this sexual sport to him, otherwise he'd still be in bed, only having the wet dreams, which now weren't even enough compared to masturbation.

For some reason, just from thinking up the Arrancar's name brought Ichigo's cock to throb and release. His eyes widened as he stared down at the semen washing down the drain. It wasn't even from the thoughts of him having a five-way (if there could ever be such thing) with the girls—but from the thought of Grimmjow's name.

Ichigo let out a yelp as his hand automatically started pumping him, the face and body of his former Hollow enemy coming to mind. He tried to prevent any further sperm from releasing, but it was no use. Once he was on a roll, there was no stopping the feel of pleasure encasing his body.

~ "Oh, Ichigo," Grimmjow moaned his name, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back. ~

Of course, it wasn't real, but a fantasy that wedged its way into Ichigo's mind.

The ginger teen became infuriated at the fact that he was even thinking about another man that way. Ichigo tried to stop, but he just didn't seem to have the willpower by now to do so.

~ Grimmjow began giving himself a hand job as he stared directly at him.

"Ichigo," he moaned, which came out more as a horny whimper. ~

Reality-wise, Kurosaki made his "scarred for life" expression as he finally jerked his hand away from his cock, the thick, hot white spilling through his fingertips.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled out as he sprang out of the shower, got dressed, busted through the window and ran down the neighborhood; not daring to look back, he popped the Mod Soul into his mouth and escaped from his body.

Reformed as his substitute Soul Reaper side, he used his zanpakuto to open the gate of the Soul Society. Without another thought of Grimmjow, Orihime, Rukia, Lycoris or even Ulysses in mind, he stepped into the other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro sat up in bed, stretching with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned towards a naked Rangiku in his bed.

"After this, the rest is all bullshit," he told her as he stepped out of bed, pulling his Soul Reaper uniform back on and left her to piece it all together in her mind.

Hitsugaya hadn't mean what he said, for it was just his icy personality talking, but the whole time he wondered why he'd done what he did to his vice-Captain to begin with.

/ / /

Toshiro stood in the seiretei headquarters where all of the Captains stood around in a "U" shape in what appeared to be a courtroom of Head Captain Yamamoto's.

But the Head Captain hadn't showed up that morning, so the others all talked amongst themselves.

Captain Hitsugaya hadn't been speaking to anybody that whole week, except to give out cold demands to other vice-Captains, not counting his own.

"Hey, Toshiro," Jushiro spoke up.

The short Soul Reaper glanced up at his brother-figure from across the room. Captain Ukitake strolled over to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"You feel alright?" He asked with great concern.

Toshiro shook his head with sincerity.

"No," was all he could say.

An awkward silence crept into the room as Rangiku showed up on the scene.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" She called, saluting. "I have an issue to discuss with you!"

Toshiro gulped and walked towards her, taking her by the arm and leaving.

Once they were out of earshot, he pulled her aside and lowered his voice anyways.

"What was the meaning of that," he practically growled.

Matsumoto and blushed, twiddling her thumbs.

"You know how… A-a few days ago… you raped me?"

Hitsugaya didn't need to respond. Of course he remembered; how could he possibly ever forget? Instead, he just nodded stiffly.

"Well," the busty woman began. "It wasn't really rape… because I enjoyed it."

Her Captain looked up at her in disbelief. How could she? Toshiro was drunk at the time. He took too many shots that night, so he felt sort of numb; unable to feel himself pounding inside of Rangiku's pussy (although he imagined it must've felt nice) nor the feeling of actually caring whether it was rape or not.

But now…

Toshiro gulped and blushed, because now he really felt something growing inside of him, but they weren't his feelings.

It was his boner, due to him staring down at Rangiku's very-much exposed breasts nearly popping out of her top. He wasn't even paying attention to what she'd been telling him the whole time. All he could do was act like he was listening and pray to God that she hadn't noticed.

Rangiku averted her gaze from his turquoise eyes and was now staring at the enlarged spot in the dead center of Toshiro's hakama.

"Um… Captain?" was all she could say with wide eyes.

Toshiro covered her mouth, whispering into her ear:

"Come with me, and don't ask questions."

She already knew what was about to go down without any sort of signal or explanation.

He swung Rangiku over his shoulder and flash stepped to his office. Once they got there, Toshiro sat her on the desk, pulling her hakama down without a word.

She frantically stripped her kimono-styled top off over her shoulders. He took a firm grip on her right breast as his own hakama slipped to the floor. Rangiku blushed. Being roofied last night, she couldn't have recalled her Captain's cock being so… huge. As she thought this, Toshiro forced himself inside her, causing her to let a deep moan escape her throat.

Rangiku pulled him forward so he was deeper inside her and so she could kiss him. Toshiro let the ecstasy and adrenaline get the best of him, pounding harder into her. She moaned louder and leaned her head back as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Get on top of me," she said breathily.

Toshiro followed her command and worked his body against Rangiku's. Both moaned as the friction and pleasure increased, climaxing at the same time. Last night, they might've been able to stand it, but it was too early in the afternoon to be able to handle such a sport. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, whereas she was barely able to catch oxygen.

"Toshiro…", she let her voice trail off.

The boy pushed himself up on his hands and gazed into her blue-grey eyes.

"Rangiku…"

Both bodies grew hot and heavily, blushing, as they took each other into their arms and made love some more.

Thankfully, nobody ever walked in on them or overheard the two while passing the office, which gave them the opportunity to have sexual intercourse all day. Naturally, both Captain and vice-Captain forgot all about their duties and the meeting, and as far as they were concerned, they didn't care.

Nighttime snuck up on them like a stalker, and they were now doing it in Toshiro's bed. Just as before, he was on top of her, working Rangiku's body like crazy.

"Toshiro!" She screamed his name frantically, trying to push him off her as he ejaculated. "Are you even using a rubber?"

The spiky-haired boy grinned and said, "Of course I am, baby." He pressed against her once more and kissed up her neck as he swirled his finger around her clitoris. A little moan left Rangiku's mouth as Toshiro lifted her legs up on his shoulders and licked at her pussy. Due to the ecstasy taking over, she wrapped her legs around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as Hitsugaya proceeded to eat her out, cumming into his mouth. Sadly, it became too much for her, and even he knew, so they both pulled away.

Toshiro sat up, knees dug into the sheets as he ran his own fingers through his own hair and licked the remnants of Rangiku's wetness of his lips, chuckling sexily.

"Aheh, babe, first off: Don't mess up my hair. Second, don't think there'll be a round three," he explained clearly.

Rangiku sat up, her mouth at dick level, looking confused and, frankly, disappointed.

"What? You mean that's it?" She protested.

Toshiro knelt down, his lips an inch away from her, grinning slyly.

"Yeah… sorry." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, you taste bomb and all, but I got other women to make love you."

He wouldn't allow Rangiku to get her say in as he pressed his lips against his and slid his tongue in her mouth, forcing her to get a taste of her own pussy juice. Then, Toshiro crawled off the bed, dressed and left the room, calling from the hall:

"After this, the rest is all bullshit!"


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Contains my two out of three favorite OCs: Ulysses Ulahnane and Larkin Lynwood)

Larkin Lynwood wouldn't shut up. Seriously, and it was pissing Ulysses the hell up. So she decided to something about it: without even looking back, she elbowed him in the gut and lifted her arm upright and socked him square in the face with the back of her fist.

Lynwood pressed his hand against his bloody-and possibly broken-nose and mouth, eyes wide.

"What was that for!" He cried.

Ulysses smiled to herself and placed her hands on her hips.

"I had to shut you up," she responded, grinning, making her fangs poke out slightly.

Larkin narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall, forcing his lips on her's, feeling her snakebites rubbing against his bottom lip. The new sexta Espada (replaced Grimmjow) sneaked his tongue through her mouth, but Ulysses didn't like that, so she spit in his mouth, causing him to spit out her saliva.

"Bitch!" the gothic Espada yelled as he pushed up against her body, watching her squirm.

One of his favorite things about Ulysses Ulahnane was when she resisted against him, even though it occasionally drove him fucking insane, but it got him hard just imagining the crazy-ass sex they'd have one day.

The ginger vampire-Espada jerked away so she was now behind him, grabbing his ass. Larkin let out a little yelp, blushing. He wasn't a closet gay or anything, but he sure as hell loved it when Ulysses got handsy.

"Don't make me go to my release form," she whispered harshly.

He chuckled and faced his sexy lieutenant so her hand was now gripping his cock through his jeans (the Espada got a fashion check! ^_^). Larkin licked her neck, whispering naughty things in her ear.

Ulysses stepped back and resorted to her release form, which appeared as an actual vampire-revealed, protruding fangs, full red lips, long black hair and crimson-red eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I like!" the newfound Espada hollered, transforming into his sexy Incubus release form.

She took out a leather whip and lashed him across the face, although not getting the reaction she wanted. Ulahnane was a serious sadist, as her sister was a deathly masochist; she loved it when boys cried out in agony whenever she injured them.

But Larkin was something else; crying out in pleasure as she repeatedly whipped his body, leaving slashes on his paper-white skin.

He bit his bottom lip and lowered his head, staring up at her with such intensity it could pierce through your soul. Ulysses sashayed over to him, lifting up his head and biting into the lip he'd bitten, causing blood to trickle from it down to his chin.

Larkin was getting hornier with every hit he took from his sadistic potential wife.

"That's right, baby, bite me harder," he said, growling.

The ginger girl smiled sadistically as she wrapped her whip around him so his arms were tied to his torso and dragged him to her S & M chamber.

Ulysses handcuffed Larkin's wrists above his head as she tore his leather jacket off and pulled down his leather jeans and boxers.

'Damn, leather everything,' she thought as she forced a gag upon her masochistic lover's mouth.

Lynwood's gold-blue eyes narrowed pleasurably as Ulysses got down on her hands and knees and started sucking his hardened cock, swallowing the jizz that instantly released. He pelvic thrusted his dick deeper down her throat, which made Larkin thankful she didn't have a gag reflex.

Ulysses pulled away and slapped his wang sternly, then got up, feeling up his abs as she pumped his throbbing cock. Once she'd done that, she jumped on him so Larkin was inside of her. They screamed-well, he muffled-the night away until they were unable to sustain any more, climaxing the fuck out of each other.

The ginger climbed off the raven-haired eighteen-year-old (yes, he's a year younger than Ulysses XD and he's already acting like this) as his semen dripped from Ulahnane's pussy and watching her cum slowly crawl down Lynwood's cock.

Blushing and breathing heavily, she ripped the gag that was between Larkin's teeth off, smashing her lips against his, their tongues fighting for dominance all along. When Ulysses tore away, he broke off the chains from his wrists with his major strength and pinned her down, forcing her arms over her head. With one blink of an eye, the young woman's fishnet shirt, shorts and leggings ripped off.

Larkin had a sadistic, devious wide grin on his face, his own fangs protruding onto his bottom lips sexily.

"You sure as fuck shut me up," he growled into her ear. "Now it's my turn."

A/N: This was the first MSI song I ever discovered! :0 hope you enjoyed the hella dose of S & M! P.S.: Larkin IS my MSI-inspired boy OC)


	4. Chapter 4

Lycoris landed perfectly on all fours, but she was no animal. The seventeen-year-old first Espada (replaced Starrk!) glanced over her shoulder to make sure none of the male Espada weren't following. When she was almost positive they weren't, she dashed off, kicking off her high heel boots to feel the cool sand on her feet for the first time.

This was Ulysses' younger fraternal twin, Lycoris Lynwood (yes, that makes her cousins with Larkin, but Ulysses isn't related to him whatsoever. Confused? Don't be.) who had been locked away in the tower depths of Hueco Mundo for sixteen years, up until now. She just turned seventeen the very second she jumped out of the chamber window. The girl felt like Rapunzel, for God sake, being there until her seventeenth birthday.

"And I'm free!" Lycoris sang aloud. "Free falling!"

The teenager had great jumping abilities as she leapt through the air with great force, grinning weirdly. This would be the greatest day of her life because she was going to meet all of the other Espada for the first time in a long time. It'd almost be like she never met them, but she had, when she was just a newborn…

Lycoris hoped they looked as different as she had now. When she was only seven years old, she had long purple hair that extended to the back of her knees and had creamy skin. But being in that tower for almost all her life changed her physically and mentally. Not that she minded, though, in fact, Lycoris LOVED the change in her personality and looks. Her hair (currently) gone from everlastingly long to neck-length short-and it was still purple, but with a tint of black in it, too. Her eyes were a bluish greenish silver color. Lycoris' skin was covered in the sickest (coolest) looking cloth that was designed to look like silky, translucent bandages.

Lycoris hoped that the way she looked now would please the following Espada she liked: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga. Coyote Starrk and Szayel-Aporro Granz. She wasn't a slut for simply liking five guys because they liked her back just as much… only for all the wrong reasons.

This was okay, because her feelings were mutual-she really only wanted them for battle practice and for her sexual needs.

~ I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it up. I wanna make ya' horny, but I can't get it on. I wanna make some money, but I don't want no job. I wanna make ya' horny, but I can't get it up! ~

(A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! LYCORIS LYNWOOD ROX!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: So this one is inspired by 2 Hookers and an 8 Ball, but I changed it to 1 hooker. Sorry! :P)

Renji's eyes widened.

"You got me a HOOKER for my eighteenth birthday?" His tattooed eyebrow twitched (in my FF, they're all teenage and/or college age).

Kisuke grinned and gently pushed the girl forward.

"I know," the shopkeeper said. "Aren't I great?"

Abarai lowered his eyes, and then they lifted back up. He was examining the girl.

"I dunno, Kisuke," he replied. "She seems kind of plain."

The girl popped her gum and raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

Urahara shrugged. "It was the best I could do on such short notice," he confessed.

Both of them glanced over at her.

Renji was right-she WAS pretty plain to be a hooker, with her 5'9 body, A 32 sized boobs, short brown hair with black China bangs that were pushed to the left side of her face (some of her hair was black), and braces.

But she did have some nice features, too—like her light brown eyes that could easily be mistaken for hazel, with the exception of odd little red specks inside them, a perky biggish ass, thick thighs and skinny.

"Nice eyes," Renji complimented her, for once. "Hazel…"

The hooker shook her head and popped her gum again.

"Light brown," she corrected him.

The redheaded vice-Captain stepped forward and looked closely. She flicked his forehead.

"I'm only here to do a strip tease and lap dance," she said mindedly. "Not so I can get to know you."

Renji frowned and backed up, rubbing his slightly bruised forehead.

Kisuke waved as he left the seiretei.

"She's all yours," he called as he threw him an 8 ball, then flash stepped off.

The Soul Reaper turned to his present, and then frowned. He was a little disappointed in the plainness of the girl, but hey, he was going to get something out this, so he might as well have enjoyed his eighteenth birthday while he had the chance.

So what's your name?" He asked her.

"Does that honestly matter?" She asked in the same tone as he.

Renji shrugged and pulled her into his lap, despite her attitude.

"What are you doing?"

Rather than reply, he placed his hand on the back of her head, the other one on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

The Plain Jane pulled away instinctively, glaring and blushing.

"What the fuck! Do you wanna get laid or not?" She screamed.

Renji smiled at her, stroking her hair.

"C'mon, you gotta be tired of doing this every year-every day. Aren't you?"

She blushed and averted her gaze, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm only doing this job because… the last time I tried love… it didn't work out so well," she explained.

The tattooed boy had a sincere smile as he rubbed her arm and pulled her more into his lap. The girl professionally spread her legs apart so they were on either side of Renji, pressed up against his thighs and her small breasts were up against his chest. She slipped his shirt off up over his arms and threw it to the ground, then rested her hands on his bare, tatted chest and started grinding on him.

The official man stood up and held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall, then let her go.

"Please," Renji said sternly. "This is a serious topic."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, but he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers around it. She helplessly did the same to his hand.

"I wanna know who the hell would hurt you," he declared.

The mixed-skinned hooker faced him and opened her mouth, saying the name that anyone would last expect:

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

(A/N: I apologize for updating so late P if you want me to continue with other MSI songs, please review this story w/ a request!)


End file.
